


i wish you'd save a little bit for me

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, klaine break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: When in a hotel room with the Warblers, Kurt runs into trouble when he finds he doesn't want to share a bed with Blaine.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	i wish you'd save a little bit for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shomokamibutternutcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shomokamibutternutcrackers/gifts).



Kurt sighed as they waited in the lobby, while the Warbler’s chaperone, Mrs Taylor, one of Dalton’s French teachers, sorted out their rooms. They were in New York for Nationals, having beaten the New Directions at Regionals a few months prior. Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, David, and Wes were all stood in a group.

“Thank God for the Warblers’ budget,” Sebastian muttered. “If we were all crammed into one room I’d go crazy.”

“You say that like you’re sane now,” Kurt said with a smirk.

Sebastian gave him a smile. “Whatever, Kurt.” He and Kurt had hated each other when Kurt had first joined the Warblers, but after a few months, they had grown fond of each other, though they both denied their friendship.

“I’ll be happy as long as I’m close to Kurt,” Blaine said, giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Blaine was acting as if the two of them hadn’t gotten into a huge fight that morning, as usual. “How sweet,” he said through gritted teeth. Blaine didn’t pick up on tone.

Mrs Taylor returned to the group. “Okay,” she said and quickly counted the number of Warblers present, “you guys will have to split into 6 groups of 4 and one group of 3.”

The Warblers quickly sorted the groups. Blaine and Kurt agreed to share with Wes and David. Nick, Jeff and Trent made the group of three. Sebastian decided to room with 3 of his other friends.

* * *

It was when Wes and David were out of the room when it started. The couple had gone to Mrs Taylor’s room to discuss their plan for the next day with her. Blaine took the opportunity to start and take his clothes off.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked him. His boyfriend couldn’t be getting ready for bed yet; they hadn’t even had dinner.

“Wes and David are gone.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , let’s have some fun.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as Blaine took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. “We are _not_ having sex.”

“Why? I can put my tie on the door. They won’t come in-”

“Privacy isn’t the issue, Blaine. We haven’t even _talked_ about taking the next step, yet. We’ve only been dating a few months; I’m not ready.”

“Not ready?” Blaine scoffed. “Are you being serious, Kurt? Most kids our age do it within weeks of dating.”

“Well, I’m not ‘most kids.’ I want you to respect my decision-”

“Why won’t you give it a chance?” Blaine, only wearing his pants, crawled onto the double bed that Kurt was sat on and advanced towards him. “You might like it.”

“No,” Kurt said. “Not like this. Not when I’ve already said no. Why do you always do this?”

“I don’t _always_ -”

“Yes, you do. Every time that we’re alone, you just assume that we’re going to have sex. It’s not for you to decide when I’m ready.”

“Kurt.” Blaine sighed.

“Look, I’ve given you a lot of chances. I don’t think that you’re right for me; I want to be with someone who respects my decisions. It’s over between us and I hope that you can at least respect _this_ choice.”

Blaine stared at Kurt then slowly nodded his head. “Okay, I get it. But can we talk about this later? You might just be stressed because of the competition.”

Kurt laughed. “No, _you_ are the one stressing me out. I’m going for a walk.” Kurt got off the bed and left the hotel room. In the hallway, he ran into Sebastian. “Of course,” he muttered. “You just have to be here, don’t you?”

“What’s got you in a bad mood?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. “I just broke up with Blaine.”

“Oh. That sucks. Where are you going?”

“For a walk. I need to clear my head.”

“Okay. I’ll join you.”

Kurt simply nodded his head, having long since stopped questing Sebastian’s choices. They walked out of the hotel in silence and explored the city together.

“So,” Sebastian said, “why’d you break up with him?”

Kurt was quiet for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell Sebastian about what Blaine had been doing. Sebastian had always been rather protective of Kurt ever since finding out about what Karofsky had done, despite the fact that he had denied even liking Kurt as a person for so long. “We just had some… disagreements.”

“About what?”

Kurt looked down at the floor as they continued to walk. “He wanted to have sex and I didn’t.”

“Couldn’t you guys have worked it out?”

“He didn’t exactly like my decisions.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian stopped walked and turned to look at his friend, “did he hurt you?”

“No, he never went that far. He’d just get a little handsy sometimes and I’d have to be very clear. It’s okay; I’ve left him.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “Of course I am.”

They resumed walking. “I always did say you were too good for him.”

“You just don’t like the fact that he gets all the solos.”

“His hair also sucks,” Sebastian added. “But we do deserve to have solo parts at Nationals. It’s not fair that the council gave everything to Blaine.”

“We?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, we. I guess you’re kind of talented too.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you. So, what do you plan on doing while we’re here?”

“God, I don’t know. Hopefully, win Nationals. Also, we’re all going out for dinner tonight, if you want to join us.”

“I don’t know. I was kind of hoping to spend as little time with Blaine as possible seeing as I already have to share a bed with him.”

“Don’t let him win, Kurt. Go out with us, make a show of yourself, and make _him_ want to hide in his room. You dumped him; own it.”

Kurt smirked. “Fine.”

* * *

The Warblers and Mrs Taylor sat around the table in the restaurant, discussing their thoughts on the competition the next day. Kurt was about talk when Trent gagged and ran to the bathroom.

Mrs Taylor stood up. “I’ll go check on him; you guys stay here.” She left the table and followed Trent. 

“God, I hope he’s okay,” Nick said.

Mrs Taylor returned a few minutes later. “Trent’s sick,” she said. “He won’t be competing tomorrow. He’ll be staying in my room tonight so I can watch over him. I’ll be taking him back down. I trust you boys to go back to your rooms and be in bed by 10 P.M.” She left the restaurant.

The Warblers finished their meal then started to walk back to their hotel room. Nick started to walk alongside Kurt.

“Hey,” he said. “I hope that you don’t mind but Sebastian told me about you and Blaine. Since Trent’s sick, we have an empty bed in our room; you’re welcome to have it if you don’t want to share with Blaine.”

Kurt sighed in relief. “Yes! I will take it, yes. Thank you.” He could have kissed Nick at that moment; he was dreading having to sleep beside Blaine.

“Great. Fetch your stuff in and we’ll help you get settled.” Nick patted Kurt on his shoulder and walked back over to Jeff.

* * *

Sebastian _hated_ sharing beds with other people. He loved being able to stretch out and take up as much space as possible. And, apparently, so did his bedmate. They had only been in bed an hour, yet Thad had already given Sebastian half a dozen bruises on his legs and had slapped him in his chest so many times that Sebastian had lost count.

Plus, Thad snored. _Loudly_.

“That’s it,” Sebastian grumbled. He picked up his pillow and was about to lay down on the floor, planning on using his clothes from the day before as a sort-of blanket, when he remembered something.

Trent was in Mrs Taylor’s room. Which meant that Nick and Jeff had a spare bed.

Sebastian smirked and went into the hallway. It took him 5 tries to find the correct room.

“Sebastian?” Jeff slurred. Clearly, he had just been woken up.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Sebastian pushed past Jeff and let himself into the room. He sighed and jumped on what he thought was the empty bed. He heard a muffled scream. “What the hell?” he muttered. He felt around the bed to find another body there. “Nick?”

“No, idiot. It’s Kurt.” The body sat up and Sebastian, despite the darkness, could identify Kurt. “What are you doing, psycho?”

“I- I thought this bed was empty,” Sebastian muttered.

“No,” Jeff said, getting back into the bed opposite theirs, “we let Kurt stay in here since he doesn’t want to sleep with Blaine.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed softly and laid back down in the bed. “Why are _you_ here?”

“Thad kicks and slaps and snores a lot. Sorry about this; I’ll get out of your way.” Sebastian started to move out of the bed but Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand.

“You can stay. I’m a pretty peaceful sleeper.”

“Okay.” Sebastian laid down beside Kurt. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt whispered.

“About Blaine.”

“I’ve already said I am.”

“I know but maybe you were just saying it.”

Kurt sighed. “I don’t know. I’m going to miss the things about having a boyfriend.”

“Like what?”

“Kisses. Cuddling. Compliments. Having company.”

“Okay,” Sebastian drawled. “Well, I’m here now to keep you company. You’re really talented. You have beautiful eyes. You’re unique. I like that you’re not afraid to be who you are. And as for cuddling…” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his head in the crook of his neck. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”


End file.
